


SoulBonds

by Xellos_Makuzo



Series: Tales of the Overground [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, PTSD Chara, PTSD Frisk, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, and, because of, of sorts, with some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xellos_Makuzo/pseuds/Xellos_Makuzo
Summary: On the last run Frisk swore to Sans on her determination that she wouldn't reset. Twelve years passed since that promise, and much has happened. Chara has been silent ever since then, giving Frisk some peace of mind. Frisk and Sans had long since grown closer over their awareness of the resets. Over the course of time they have come to know of the burdens they carry from the past timelines and can comfort the other accordingly. For Sans, it's the nightmares of erasing and timelines filled with death and waking up back in the Underground. Frisk will ground his mind with a kiss and remind him about her swear on her determination. For Frisk, it's having Chara in her soul, the memories of them having total possession of her body over the course of a few hundred Genocide runs, and dealing with PTSD from the multiple deaths by her friends and family. Sans puts her at ease by checking her stats and pulls her out of shock with gentle loving kisses. Not long ago they 'tied the knot' and got 'hitched' ("heh." "SANS! STOP PLAGUING AUTHOR'S SUMMERY WITH CONVENIENTLY PLACED PUNS!" {Paps, it's all cool, see you're smiling.} "I AM AND I HATE IT!"). Now join them at their honeymoon and see what the future holds in store for all of them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome fellow readers!  
> I am assuming you are an organism from the planet of earth ZX-12.9 that has decided to either follow me, the Magnificent Xellos! Or. . .You have stumbled into this story merely because our room of an infinite number of chimps on typewriters had simply typed it up so it was bound to happen eventually. (barely cracks door taking a quick peek then quietly closes door)  
> Regardless of the reasoning, I am also letting you know that I am posting this story from my Fanfiction.net account (it's under my name of Composed-of-Opposites ) so how do you hyoo-mans say...  
> Ah yes,  
> I hope you enjoy!

This was it. Frisk was about to bond with Sans's soul. A quiet cry of outrage, roared in the back of her mind. It was Chara. She was protesting the act of her finally cementing her bond with Sans. Her outburst surprised Frisk to say in the least. After all, she had been silent after their conversation at the end of the final pacifist run. Frisk ignored her, instead, favoring the special moment between her and her husband. 'Husband,' it felt right for Frisk to call him that. Chara was screaming at her to stop as she began to share her soul with Sans's. A blinding light flashed from their souls as they connected.

Both Sans and Frisk didn't see the black essence getting cast out of Frisk's soul. The light faded from the two souls, leaving them both with a feeling of euphoria.

They had been shocked at the intense connection it gave them. Sans suddenly became concerned as he learned that Chara had been in her soul, but he couldn't find her presence. Frisk felt his questioning through their link. She quickly searched for Chara, but found nothing. She looked at Sans with worry, she had gotten used to the feeling that Chara was always there. Now that she wasn't, it felt…wrong.

Neither of them noticed the black mass growing and shaping itself. At its center was an empty soul, slowly being filled with a red essence. Once it finished, the soul…was filled with determination. Sans and Frisk both heard a gasp and turned towards it. What they saw left them speechless. On the floor was a woman, free of clothing that appeared to be about year older than Frisk. They heard the woman whispering. "Frisk, where are we? Frisk, why aren't you answering me? SAY SOMETHING!… Frisk this isn't even remotely funny anymore. Please…say something…anything." The woman groaned as she rolled over.

Chara's eyes remained closed as she continued to ask, "Why does everything hurt now? Frisk, what did you do to us this time?" She rubbed her head trying to rid the pain. Her eyes shot open, realizing she rubbed her head. She saw sans and Frisk staring at her. She sat up and looked down at herself and laughed. "Oh this is a good one. This is real good. I'm in another one of your weird dreams Frisk, aren't I?!" Chara howled with laughter until she heard Frisk speak with her rough quiet voice. "Chara…I'm not dreaming. Not this time." Chara's eyes hardened as her red irises glowed. "Stop messing around, that's not possible Frisk." Her voice gained a dangerous edge to it as she continued, "You and I both know it."

Chara wrapped her arms around herself as a sorrowful expression crossed her face. Frisk signed to her, 'If I was dreaming, shouldn't you be a child?' Chara's eyes went as big as saucers. Frisk was right, if this was just a dream she would be a child right now. Then her mind clicked…her aching body, breathing, being able to touch and FEEL what she touched, all the things she when possessing Frisk's body. Since she could all of these things AND was outside of Frisk, she had to be alive again, there was no other explanation. She couldn't believe it, she was alive again. Chara looked down at her body amazed, then she realized…she was naked. Her face went red as she attempted to cover herself up. "D-don't look!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers!  
> I hope you enjoyed this prologue!  
> I uh…I have not written the entire story  
> ……And,  
> I'm a slow writer, but don't judge my stories for the slow updates. I promise I will add more, it will just take some time.  
> Rather judge them by their intriguing interest that makes you want to know more as well as their development as 'Chara'cters ("heh, good one author." "NYEEH!!"){*snickers* I guess I'm just too 'pun'ny for Papyrus.}…  
> Till the next chapter, Reader.  
> Stay determined


	2. The Bonds We Share with Our Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though Chara has returned. With her own body to boot. Frisk is all too happy to finally have her partner back, Chara is not. A new time, a physical form that can be injured and isolated, she feels like she's been given the short end of the stick. And what does Sans think about this? Find out in the official chapter one of SoulBonds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before everyone screams at me for giving Chara and Frisk specific genders, let me just say I know they are androgynous/non-binary. Not gonna lie though, when I first saw Frisk I thought they wet a girl. And frankly they're both genderless so girls and guys can play as them. Make any sense? If so, good. If, not oh well.  
> Anywhooo~  
> Obviously Chara will have quite a few problems to solve and issues to overcome in the future. I will at some point get my doodle of their souls up.  
> Oh~ Chara my precious little bean of angst!

A beet red Chara stood by idly as Frisk trotted over to her suitcase and opened it up. She rummaged through it a bit before pulling out a green t-shirt with a single yellow stripe across the middle. She smiled as she handed it to Chara before returning to her luggage to give her some pants. Frisk found a pair of sweatpants and went to hand them to Chara, but paused. Chara hadn't even put on the shirt yet, she was just staring at it with a forlorn look. She looked over to Frisk with a resigned smile. "This is almost exactly like what I would wear in the Underground, even when I died." She hugged it tightly as her heart ached with grief. Her vision blurred when she felt something wet trail down her from her eyes. Chara wiped it, confused at what could've caused it. "What is this?" She asked as she looked at the tears on her fingers. She looked to Frisk and angrily asked, "Is this what crying is? I've never cried! I cannot cry, I'm a demon I shouldn't be able to!! Why am I crying?!?"

She went up to Frisk and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Chara yanked her forward so they were nose to nose and started to yell. "What the hell have you done to me!?!" Her eyes and mouth discharged a thick black viscous tar-like substance as her rage and confusion grew. "I am the demon that comes when people call its name! It didn't matter when or where. Time after time I appeared. Together we eradicated the enemy to become stronger! You awakened me from death since your soul resonated with determination Frisk! You called out seeking anyone's help when you. But when nobody came, I answered that cry. I guided you through the Underground, gave you aid when you needed it, that made us partners!!" Frisk stood there quietly and let Chara continue, flinching whenever the words truly stung. "We were supposed to be together forever!!! I Brought ThiS WReTCHeD WOrLD BaCK, EACH TIME YOU ASKED!!!!"

Frisk and Chara were both in tears at this point. Frisk was crying harder, more for Chara than herself. She could see the pain in Chara's eyes. "We…were the same...you and I. But...you changed. You refused to listen to me…to speak to me. I remained in your soul, engulfed by a deafening silence. Then you decided to share our soul with HIM!! I cried out for you to stop! But...I was refused, and I was ignored, forgotten yet again. Now, I've been discarded." Chara had dropped to her hands and knees in grief, halfway through her rant. Her voice became a whisper as she carried on, "Once again I have been tossed aside, just as I had been with my human 'family', just as I had been with my village." She looked back up to Frisk with listless eyes.

"Now…just as I have been done with you. What have I done wrong? I've done everything you asked after you gave me your soul. I finished HIM off when you couldn't. I kept our soul from shattering every time Asriel had killed us." Chara clutched her head as she smiled with malcontent. "What am I doing wrong? Why does this keep happening to me?! I-is it because I'm the demon that comes when called? Is that wh-" Chara's questioning halted when Frisk gently pulled the shirt from her hands and turned her around to assist with dressing her. She finished getting the shirt on Chara and hugged her tightly. Chara grit her teeth and opened her mouth to say more but froze when Frisk slowly wrapped her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. Frisk looked back up at her with a hurt expression. She softly began to whisper with a hoarse voice.

"It was not my intention for this to happen…to do this to you. I am not even sure how this even happened." A few tears leaked from her eyes as she said, "It hurts me that you think I did this on purpose, to hurt you." Her grip tightened as the tears began to fall more freely. "Every death I went through in my genocide run. Every time I killed a friend was all so I could meet you. I knew that somehow I could meet you that way and I thought I could save you after that. But...I didn't. I never stopped searching for a way though, I even asked Sans for help too. He thought I was joking, but I went to his lab and waited four days before he came in. I told him again, this time, he believed me. Probably since I had waited in there so long." Frisk pulled away from Chara and wiped her runny nose. "S-somewhere along the way, S-Sans an-and I started t-t-to have fe-hic-eelings for each oth-hic-ther o-hic-over th-the y-hic-years a-and it gr-hic-rew fr-from th-hic-here!" She turned to Chara, shocking her with a pair of pained red irises. "Yo-hic-ou wer-hic-re never forgo-hic-otten, Cha-hic-ara! Pl-hic-lease belie-hic-eve me when I say I *hic* me-hic-ean it! I-I s-st-still *hic* wa-hic-want t-to he-hic-help!"

Chara was hyperventilating as she stared at the sobbing mess that clung to her. Her anger suddenly returned as she remembered her current situation. She shoved Frisk away from her as she growled, "Get off me!" Frisk stumbled back landing hard on the ground. She looked up to a pair of furious red eyes. Frisk opened her eyes at Chara and scooted back as she took a step forward. "I shall be leaving. It is obvious that you no longer want nor need me." Frisk stared at her with a pained expression. As Chara walked to the door, her body collapsed halfway there.

Frisk watched in horror as Chara dropped to the ground. She rushed to her side and covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. Chara's soul was hovering out of her chest. It was just a red outline of a heart weakly throbbing with a dim glow emanating from it. Chara struggled to breathe as her soul floated out from her. Her ears were ringing when she saw Frisk kneel next to her. The last thing she saw was her hollow soul starting to break apart. Frisk panicked when she heard the first crack. She did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled out her soul and gently held Chara's soul. Filled with determination, she took a deep breath and put the two together. Frisk cried out in agony as her soul broke in half to repair the damage to Chara's soul.

Sans came out of the bathroom, figuring that the demon was finally dressed. He opened the door to call out to Frisk, but the words quickly died in his mouth. The sight of her soul split in half and motionless, made any magic he currently possessed, drain from his body. In a panic he rushed over and grabbed her soul. He sighed in relief as it began to pulse. His relief was short lived as cracks started forming from where it split. Sans gently squeezed Frisk's soul, trying to reassure it. Her soul responded with dimly lit throb, but this only made the cracks spread further.

It was barely floating now and he had to ACT quickly. He drew out his soul and held it close to fading soul. It scarcely moved towards his before sinking down into his hand. Sans released his soul to shake the feeble half heart with his hands, screaming for it to do something…but it refused. Desperate, he took his own soul and yelled, forcing them to bond together. He watched his soul slowly wrap around hers as it began construction. The effects were immediate. Frisk's eyes shot open as the missing half of her soul was being replaced. She shrieked in pain from Sans's magic, as it continued to build, feeding off of her determination. The magic was slowly forming the missing half of her soul as it swirled and mixed with her determination. This much magic should have killed her.

Sans's soul was becoming hollow, but he didn't care. He was needed to SAVE her. His left eye began glowing with a new intensity. Suddenly his soul was burning. His body felt like it was on fire as his began feeling less empty. It was her determination, fueling him to push beyond any limits. Suddenly his other eye set ablaze. Frisk's determination would naturally be too much to handle under normal circumstances for any monsters. Sans's soul tried to shatter before the bond was complete, but he refused. The bottom of his left eye socket split down to his mouth. A primal roar left Sans's throat as he and Frisk reached the point of each other's power. Sans suddenly went limp, collapsing next to his wife. He gazed at the two souls floating. He chuckled as Frisk stirred from her unconscious state. She groaned and latched onto one of his arm unaware that she had even done so. He grinned as she did this and was even more delighted to see their souls interact in a similar way. Sans found it rather adorable the way Frisk's soul snuggled up to his. His sockets slowly began to droop as he watched their souls gently bobbing in the air. The rhythmic beating of his wife's heart lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Two hours passed and Sans opened his eyes. He gazed at Frisk as she began to stir. Frisk languidly cracked open a lid revealing a ruby iris. His breath caught in his chest when she grinned at him. "Hey Sansy~. What's got you all worked up? Aren't you supposed to be the lazy one between us?" Hearing her voice, even if it was just a hoarse whisper, was a huge relief for him. Blue tears fell from his sockets as he laughed, "i'm supposed to be the comedian sweet-'heart'." They both chuckled until Frisk tried to sit up. Her eyes shot open as she clutched her chest from the pain. Carefully, she drew out her soul and gasped. Frisk's soul looked like it belonged to someone else. One half of it was her determined red, but the other half was pink. Both halves were encompassed the soft glow of a slightly larger white heart. It seemed to hold her soul together.

She looked at the red half and frowned at all of the cracks and scars. Each fissure in her soul held the memory of a death in the Underground. She shook her head turning her gaze to the pink half. Confused by the color, she held it up close and delicately touched that side. The moment her finger connected with it, a sharp pain ran throughout her entire being. Her eyes were wide as she wheezed. "best not mess with your soul for a bit love. it seems a bit raw from the 'tender loving care' i gave it." Frisk blushed as she rolled her eyes and groaned at her husband's obvious innuendos. A different groan stole their attention from each other. Only word left her mouth as she struggled to get up. "Chara." Frisk stumbled over to the motionless body on the floor. "Chara!" Frisk's attempts to yell were merely came across as whispers. She feebly shook Chara's immobile body, hoping to awaken her.

Chara abruptly jolted upright with uneven breaths as she frantically scooted away from Frisk. Her back hit the wall as she clutched her chest and wildly looked around. Chara's crimson and disoriented gaze locked onto a single burning, cyan iris. Her body went rigid, ready to attack. Chara went to stand but instantly froze when two large blue bones shot through her body. However as soon as they came they left. Frisk hobbled over to her making her heart stop. She wasn't used to this, to all of these…emotions. Suddenly, everything began to overwhelm her and she couldn't breathe. Chara curled up and clutched her head. She didn't know how to deal with this. Everything had come back in a massive tidal wave…sights, sounds, feelings, and emotions. The panicking halted when she felt a hand on her head. Chara looked up to see Frisk gently smile as she quietly spoke. "I know that it's been awhile since you've used your senses and feelings. Don't worry about though Sans and I will help you through this. Right Sans?" Chara glanced at Frisk, whom was glaring at Sans with a smile. Her mind slowly processed everything that had been said. Her eyes widened and she summoned her soul. She gaped at the sight of it.

It was hollow much like the void she had been in. That is to say, the half that belonged to her was. The other half looked like it was trying to shatter. This side clearly belonged to her partner. Enclosing both halves was the dark corruption of LV. The sharp blackness filled the occupants of the room with unease. The tension broke when Chara looked up at Frisk and asked, "Why? Why would you risk everything to SAVE me? You could've died or worse, been infected by my corruption. I'm not worth the risk, I never was. You should've just let me fade away." Frisk frantically shook her head and looked to Sans silently calling for help.

He sighed and said, "look, what my frisky-bits is trying to say here is that everyone deserves another chance. as for my opinion, i don't like you. you're trouble waiting to happen, and honestly it would've been better if you had ceased to exist. but since my wife wants to help, who am i to say no." Chara's bangs hid her eyes as Sans spoke. She clenched the shirt Frisk gifted to her. A strange sensation coursed through her soul. It made her feel…bad, like she should not have done something. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and nodded. Chara was hoping it would appease the skeleton but his blank stare told her otherwise. Frisk smiled and left the room to speak to the hotels manager about their extra guest.

As soon as the door closed his left socket exploded with his magic. "listen, i've got a couple of questions for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that you could be a good person, if ya just try?" Chara remained completely still, as another unpleasant emotion surfaced. She recalled what this one was. It was fear. She also remembered how much she hated it as Sans continued. "well, here's a better question for ya.

do you wanna have a bad time?

...

that expression that you're wearing...

...

well, i won't grace it with a description.

...

you're really kind of a freak, huh?"

The last question struck a chord in her. Tears began streaming down her eyes. He always knew where to hit her where it hurt the most. Her expression became impassive as tears kept rolling down her face. Chara walked by him as though he wasn't there. She made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Suddenly, she felt very drained. She made her way to a corner and slumped to floor. That's when everything that happened hit her all at once. The flow of tears picked up as she reflected on everything. Chara started to sob. She had nothing to her name, nowhere to go, and nothing to return to. For the first time since she had fallen into the Underground, she was afraid. She was afraid because with no one tu understand her, she was purely and utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are reader.  
> Are you surprised at the quick update? I'm sure you are considering what I said in the prologue notes.  
> …  
> Full disclosure I already had chapter 2 written awhile ago. If anything I was going to post it after I finished chapter 3. But I have no idea how long that will take.  
> So in the meantime toodles~!  
> And readers!  
> Stay determined.  
> Oh and making that pic of their souls was a b*tch so please ask me before you use it.


	3. A Duration that is Most Unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk returned to the room about a half hour later with a bag of new clothes and an extra room key for their surprise guest. When she walked in, she looked around for Chara. Her worry spiked at the absence. She looked over to Sans, spurring her hands into action. 'Where's Chara? Is she alright? No one started anything while I was gone, right?' 
> 
> "she's fine love. she's just hiding herself in the bathroom, probably trying to gather her thoughts." Frisk stood motionless processing his words. A tiny gasp left her throat as her soul suddenly turned blue. Sans yanked Frisk from across the room onto his lap with his magic. "i'm feeling a bit 'frisky' love. wanna have some fun?" Frisk giggled as he pinned her down onto the bed. She certainly hadn't married Sans for just his jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Seasonings greetings my faithful viewers and Merry Christmas!!}  
> {Would love to start off with some puns with Sans but~, I'm just too BONE-tired to do it! (o 0 w< o) }  
> [NYOOO HO HO!!! AUTHOR CONTINUES TO MAKE AWFUL PUNS LIKE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER!!]  
> {Aww, cheer up Papy! *hands plate of sausages* Have a new spaghetti topping to make up for it.}  
> [OH, WELL I GUESS YOUR PUNS AREN'T THAT BAD AUTHOR!!]  
> {Thank you Paps! It's great to hear that my puns aren't the. . .WURST!!}  
> [*INCOHERENT ANGRY PAPYRUS NOISES*]  
> {Well since that's outta the way, Chara would you be willing to do the honors?}  
> Chara- * "No."*  
> {Please?}  
> Chara- * "No!"*  
> {Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?????}  
> Chara- * "NO! Why are you even asking me!?"*  
> {Because you're my favorite CHARA-cter in undertale!! (◕ω◕❀) }  
> Chara- *deadpan expression* "Real freaking cute. Now tell me the real reason, Author."*  
> {. . .Fine. You're no fun. }  
> {Ok weeeell ya see...I was going to ask Sans, but he's a bit *cough* 'busy' with Frisk right now so....}  
> Chara- * "oh."*  
> Chara-* "OOOOHHH."*  
> Chara-* (//O////O//)*  
> Chara- *'Ehem' "Please enjoy the new cha- Hey!! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS AT MY EXPENSE!!!!" 'grabs real knife'*  
> {Uuuh...}  
> {'quickly shouts'}  
> {PLEASEENJOYTHISCHAPTER!!ALLUNDERTALECHARACTERSBELONGTOTOBYFOXEXCEPTOCS,AUS,ANDFANFICSTHATPEOPLECREATELIKEHOWI'MWRITINGABOUTIT!!!! ' bolting out of room'}  
> Chara- * chasing after*
> 
> "̞͙̬͎̟̠͜G͉̤͎̺̓E̠̠̪̎̏̔T̨̥̫̳̑̐ ͙̂̒ͨ͢B͈̩̣̤̱ͨ̄ͤͅͅÅ̴͉̎̍C̶̹͍̎͒ͯ̾̉K̯̺̘̦̍ͤ̽͆̚ͅ ̛͕̯̪͓̖̦͓̿̊̊ͤ̚H͉̻̞̖̝̠ͮͦ̒È̢͓̼̭̯̼͙R̠̦͒̉̄̔E̷̳̭͚͚̮͌͑̅̅!̑̏̃͑!͇̘͓͒̏̓ͬ͛͋"͇̯͙̼͠
> 
> {SEEYOUATTHEBOTTOM!!!}

Chara lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, it felt like six hours had passed. She felt exhausted since coming back to existence as she struggled to adjust herself to having a corporeal form. Everything felt amplified, the sights, sounds…feelings. They all felt like they had been tripled. She was confused and scared as her head ached with each passing thought. Chara got up from the corner and quietly opened the bathroom door. She peeked from behind it and looked around. The lights in the room were off and the deep breathing indicated that the only other two occupants were sleeping. She wasn't tired and couldn't sleep. In fact, she didn't even want to sleep. When she had awakened from Frisk's determination, Chara felt like she had slept for too long. Chara's hand subconsciously went to where her heart locket should have been. Her heart stopped as she felt around for it. Anxiety began to take over when she couldn't find it on her person.

'No. No, no, nonono. No. NONONO! It should be here! I always make Frisk wear it!' She halted mid-search and slowly gazed towards the bed. She grinned and began moving to the two. Her smile was harsh and sharp, and it always hurt smiling this way but that wasn't on her mind. Chara stared long and hard at the lump with a mop of brown sticking out of the sheets. She carefully removed some of the sheets and leaned close to her. A soft yet menacing whisper escaped from her lips. "Return what is not yours to keep. That locket…it belongs to me." Frisk's eyes shot open. A black grinning silhouette loomed over her with glowing red eyes. Frisk couldn't speak, her naturally quiet voice was crippled by fear. The dark figure growled and reached for the locket. Frisk reacted this time bolting up and turning on the lights. The figure screeched when the lights came on. She was shocked to see that it was Chara. She had dropped to the floor and was howling in pain. "TURN IT OFF! IT HURTS!" Frisk frantically fumbled around for the light switch and flipped it back off. Chara was hunched over, hands still clutching her face as though it had been burned. "Please, I…I just want my locket back." Frisk unclasped the chain and held it close one last time before returning it to Chara. Chara gripped it to her chest as though it was a lifeline. "Thank you."

Chara's voice was a hoarse whisper as she slowly got up and went to the balcony. Chara closed the door behind her when froze when a familiar reached her ears. "Golly gee! It seems as though the two lovebirds have decided to drop what they're doing and grace me with their pre-". The potted plant froze and wilted in fear.

"You," Chara formed a knife with magic and grinned maniacally. "Why are you here?" Flowey further shrunk away. Chara caught sight of him glancing around for an escape. "ANSWER ME!" Flowey shrunk away and looked ready to bolt. Chara caught sight of him glancing around for an escape. "ANSWER ME WEED!" Flowey sunk into the pot, trembling in fear. "I-I'm supposed t-to be a s-surprise for F-Frisk. She d-didn't want t-to leave m-me in th-the Underground, b-but s-she's afraid t-to go back. She didn't w-want to take the ch-chance of a re-reset. S-so the s-smiley trash bag c-came and got me!" Flowey was frozen in the spot when Chara was face to face with him. "I should kill you right now you little traitor." His breath hitched at the bite of cold steel against his stem. "Six souls, that's all we needed to get, you little traitor." Chara lowered her bangs hiding her eyes. "You didn't even try to stop the humans from killing us after we placed my body on the golden flowers. You wouldn't even defend ourselves. You got us killed by your stupidity." She grabbed his stem pulling his face so they were almost touching noses. Flowey's face contorted with terror when he saw her eyes again.

"C-C-Chara?" His fear wasn't lost on Chara as her crimson eyes were filled with rage and hate. "Our body crumpled into dust as did your soul, but I remained. I felt it when my body was laid to rest in a coffin; then I felt it get moved to the patch flowers that had broken my fall. It was like my body was sleeping but my conscious was not. I was frozen in place no matter what I did, left to rot in the cold and dark soil. I screamed to you…to mum...to dad…anyone, to come and help me." "So I thought to myself 'maybe if I close my eyes I'll wake up from this god-awful nightmare.' Let tell you something 'Azzy', my eyes were closed for a long time. Whenever I did open them I was in a void. It was so dark, so lonely…so empty… like me. And the silence…the silence was deafening, I couldn't even hear my thoughts. The isolation made you aware of how insignificant you are. But the worst part was how crushing the darkness became when I thought of my sins." Flowey was hyperventilating. Chara hadn't blinked or even changed her expression. "Then I felt your presence from that abyss. I screamed and yelled out to you but you didn't hear a single word. It was like I never even existed. But we both know that isn't true is it? I was dead, my spirit imprisoned in nothingness, and I hate you for it."  
"C-Chara…I-"

 

"S̖ͨ̋ͭ̎̓͋Ǐ͕͍ͫ̑L̞͇̰̱ͤ̃͒͋͗̓̏Ė̬̝̄̓̄̔̃ͅN͚ͣ̋C͓͈͈̏͛ͮ͞Ȩ̟̤̦̿̇͊͗ͫ̔ͭ!͉̰͕̹͕̙̹̈̅̂̿̏͑̈!͖̳͑ ̷͕͍̅̆͂̓ͣI̗ ̡̠̠̼̟̭̼͂̀H̝͈̱̱a̐̓́V̴̪̦̙̥͋̈ͤ͌̎̆̾ͅe̛̪͓̻̥͙̙̅ͩͩ̅̋̈ ̦̞̦̳̉N͓͖̺̻̰̣̾̉ͩͅo̧̠̜͔ͣͪ̾̓̿̀̿T̶͙̘͖̖̜̫̦ ҉͍̺f̴̪̤̦̗͓̙͌ͦ̀͐̊I̢̬̩̰͓̊̐͛̇̓̐n̞͉͍̥͈̪͉͑̎̎͢I̋̈s̿̑̈́̍ͨ҉̞̰̜̲Hͤ͛e͔͎̞̙̬͒̃̓ͫ̏̒D̙̀ ͖̺̪̲̏͌̉͂S͖͑p̺̲͇͊ͩͤE̴͎̖͌͊͐͑a̦̰̥̒̎̈́̔ͩ̂ͪ͢K̠̂̕i͉ͪ͡N̗͕̪̞̄͂g̨̻͈̳ͯͦ̐ͫͭ,͎̺̣̗͖͇ͥͫ͋̆̂̎ͪ ͉͔̘̲̫̪ͨ̇ͫ͐͌ͥ͝Y̙̪̜̖͎ͪ̂̈ͬͨͯ̚ͅo̩̓ͥͪ̚u̢͇͓̹͓̘̙̪ ̧͖̗͇ͣ͗̓̔U̳̯̠n̯̩̫ͬ̔̌̊͊̆ǵ͆̍ͦͧ̿̇r͈͎̘̥͈͋̀̒͑͌͗́a̮͕̬͐̔̕t͈͖̮͖̩̝͞e̴̿̄̈́͂f̦̪̱̪͍͘ủ͓̥ͥ̒l̥ͧ ̟͖ͪ̀Ẉ̩̬ͭͅH̶͕̯̞̥̲̋̐̈́͊ͥE̝͕̗̲̣͕ͧ͜L̸̻̥̊P̯͕̜̻̳͛̈́̏̀ͭͦͫ!ͫ̾ͫ͗͌ͤ!̯̤̗͈ͅ!̬̮̤͈̊ͪͪ̄̀"

"I came out here to be alone so I could process everything! Instead I'm greeted by you, the worthless and pathetic vessel that once used to be Asriel! So fuck off, you worthless weed. It would have been better if you were left in the Underground to rot by your lonesome little self."

Chara's words struck something within Flowey. It felt like he had been stabbed with a knife. As though…he had a soul…and it shattered. "O-oh…" Flowey's petals drooped as his head hung. "Aaaw, what's the matter," Chara mocked. "Did I hurt your 'feelings' you little chloro-'filled' freak?" His head snapped back up as he returned her creepy face, "Golly! Are you worried about li'l ol' me? Gee, that's so thoughtful of you friend!" Chara stepped back, wary from his instant change in mood. Flowey tapped his chin with his leaf as though he was thinking. "Y'know what else would be thoughtful? If I just took your soul for myself!"

Chara shrieked in pain as her soul was drawn out for the encounter. She dropped to ground trying to catch her breath from the agonizing torment she had felt. "Wh-what the hell is wrong with your soul?" He quickly reeled away from it in horror. "Is…is that even your soul?! Hee Hee Hee! Gee, it looks like it hurts so much! I bet it would fall apart if I barely even touch it. Look at the poor little half that's all cracked and broken, wowie! And the other part…well, could I even call it that? There isn't even anything filling it in. Tell me Chara, how did you get your soul back?" Chara grit her teeth as he spoke. "Funny…it seems like I'm not the only freak here, huh? So tell me, 'best friend', how did you manage to…well I guess you could say restore, your soul?"

Chara's face split with an unhinged grin as she yelled, "It's not mine~! Not anymore~!" "Now I'm stuck sharing it~! Sharing it with the pacifist~," and the dam burst. "Frisk split her SOUL!! She split it just for me~, now it's broken, broken forever~! Heeheeheeheeheehee!" Chara erupted into a fit of mad giggles. And it's all..." She dug her nails into her scalp and dragged them down hard. The pain wasn't enough. She felt like she deserved so much more pain than that. "It's all because of me~! It's all...Heeheehee-ahaha... Ah-haHa! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon the giggling grew into hysterical laughter. It bubbled from her throat like vomit. It was a horrible sound as it grated against her own ears, but…she couldn't stop laughing. She pounded a fist into the balcony over and over, tears streaming down her face. Her face was still contorted with the shape of a psychotic smile.  
"Wh-What the hell is y-your problem Chara? What i-is wrong with you?" Flowey demands.

She laughed even harder at his fear. Her sides felt like they were going to split. If only she could break out of this body and go somewhere where she could never deal with anybody ever again. "Do you want to kill me?! Ahahaha! You should, but it won't help you any! It's already too late~! If you kill me you kill her~! Perhaps if you do, then this wretched world will be ERASED!"  
She couldn't see Flowey's expression, but she certainly felt her sins crushing her back. "Frisk trusts you to be good. She cares about you," he states coldly. His words and the restrained anger she contained slid between her ribs. He really cares about Frisk? Why wouldn't he? After all, he did say that Frisk was the type of friend he wished he'd always had and that she wasn't really the greatest person. The knowledge makes them nearly gag on their pained laughter.

"Good? Good!? Ahahahaha! Since when has anything about me ever been good?! You already know what a rotten, worthless thing I am! You said so yourself, Flowey!"  
He pauses, looking away to avoid the sight of Chara. He looked to no one particular and asked, "Why?" He asked again, barely audible this time. "Why would she save you? What could have possibly possessed her?"  
Chara had asked herself the same question. Screamed it, really. She had first wanted to leave by any means, but Frisk had always refused to release her. When she was free of Frisk's soul and began to leave and collapsed. Frisk pulled out her own soul. Followed by a body-wracking convulsion, Chara had been restored yet again.

Had it been a mistake? Perhaps, the second time however, had been on purpose. It's rather strange, isn't it?  
The selfless act had finally struck Chara like oncoming traffic. 'WHY!?' She had screamed in her head. 'Why would Frisk do that?! What reason could Frisk possibly have?!' Chara gasped for air as she yelled, repeating the answer. "AHAHAHA! Why? HAHAHAHA...HAHa, Haha- It was an accident! There was no reason to! What reason did there need to be?!"  
She punched the wood harder making her knuckles bleed. But it was no good, she couldn't hurt herself enough in this state. She slammed her body against the wall, but the impact was small and pathetic, just like how she was feeling. Chara scratched at the sides of her face, as though she was able claw out her dirty, rotten soul inside the cage of flesh and be rid of it once and for all.

"Stop it!" Flowey shouted, and his voice was very close, but he refused to even touch her. Chara could hear the fear in his voice. "I-is this some k-kind of joke? S-s-stop making that creepy face!! Th-this isn't funny! Yo-you've got a SICK s-sense of humor!"  
She giggled, raking her nails down one last time. "A joke? Ah-ha, Ahahaha... Yes! A joke! It's all just a really bad joke, isn't it!?" She sunk onto her haunches letting her arms drop to her sides. "Sans likes bad jokes, right? I think he would love this one! Right Flowey?" She gurgled.  
Her grin was hurting her face. It's hurt for a while now. 'Good.' She tilted her face over to finally show the rest of it to him, and was rewarded with his stare of horror. "See? Isn't it hilarious? You just simply have to laugh! The filthy demon can no longer possess the vessel that offered themself up to them. Now it's just as trapped as you; trapped inside a hollow body of decaying flesh all of its own! Ahahahaha! Now we both are stuck broken like this together, Flowey! Forever!"

It had nothing at all to do with being alive, it was more so of her fear of abandonment and dealing with her emotions once more. But at that moment, Chara just wanted someone else to suffer as much as her. And based on the face he made and how quick his breath was as he quivered; it looked like she succeeded. Chara wheezed, then slowly sinks back down onto the wood as her laughter cracked and started to wane. Flowey's concern grew as her hysterics slowed. "Chara…"

"Everything we had ever done, everything is now pointless," she gasped, hanging her head. Her hair veiled her face as she dug her nails into the wood. "It's all so pointless…so why not destroy it all? Why not annihilate this entire sad, empty world?! This horrible, meaningless world..." Chara's breath hitched. "...that..." Her laughter breaks apart. "...that Frisk is still trying to save." Was that all she was good at? Was she only good at ruining everything?

"Frisk..." she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shut them hard enough to keep tears from leaking out. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry," Chara sobbed. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you listen to me before?" She no longer could tell if she was laughing or crying anymore. "Why do I always have to soil everything I touch, everything I love?!"  
When she breathed out, she started to emit a quiet weeping noise. The last of her strength drains from her body with it. No…she was never strong in the first place, was she? Chara had only ever been able to fake it as long as she had someone to lean on like a crutch. Asriel, Frisk, even Gaster…who was he again? It didn't matter, she had never done anything by herself. If she was killed now, it would be a mercy.  
Flowey really didn't like the way Chara was gazing at sidewalk beneath them. "H-hey, uh… Chara, what powers can you even still use anymore?"  
The question distracts her from her morbid thoughts in an instant. "I... I don't know. I haven't tried," she admitted quietly, with grimaced. "I'm too scared to."

Flowey understood what she meant. He hates that he understands. Knowing that you are powerless, that you can never go back, that you can never fix your mistakes…When he had been in that situation, was terrifying for him too. Finding out for sure had been a nightmarish reality check when Frisk had killed him. "It's okay to leave them alone for awhile," he says. "That way when you're all healed up you won't have to worry about your soul's condition." He winks. "In the mean time you might wanna keep to yourself."  
But now they look stricken. "But Frisk... wants to know more too..."  
"Hey, Chara," Flowey said cautiously, "you can tell 'em if you wan-"

But she clutched her head and ignored him. "She wants to know, too! But I just had to tell you now! What if- what if I ruin everything for her?!"  
"Easy, easy," Flowey said, holding out his leaves. "I just wanted you to focus on something else, okay? So we can figure everything out. You didn't do anything wrong." 'For once,' he's tempted to add, but this isn't the time for dark caustic humor. It was a good that he didn't because his reassurance completely ineffective. Chara began to freak out even worse.  
"I did everything wrong!" She yelled, voice cracking, as she buried her face in her hands. "I've always done everything wrong! Even when I try to do the right thing, it all goes wrong! And now - this is all because I was selfish! Frisk wouldn't have eaten buttercups! Frisk wouldn't have used her brother to cross the barrier. Frisk wouldn't have fully carried out the first genocide run! She wanted to back out long before it got worse! But I, all of…all of this...It's…it's all my fault! Everything is my fault! EVERYTHING is always my FAULT!"

The reaction seems overblown to Flowey. He knows there's more heavy baggage under the surface that he was all too well aware of. Uneasy and uncomfortable, he nonetheless gives them physical and verbal space to vent.  
"God… why couldn't I have stayed dead?" Chara cried, digging her fingers into her scalp. "Wasn't the first time bad enough? Why did I have to come back to mess everything up all over again? Whose fucking sick idea of a joke is this?! Frisk didn't even do anything wrong! Why did she decide to suffer for my mistake? This is even worse than before! Now I can't do anything to fix this. It's all ruined, forever." Her breath shuddered as she spat, "I bet you're happy, Flowey! Now there'll always be someone who suffers more than you, just like you wanted!"

"I didn't want this, Chara," Flowey murmured. It's not lost on him that this is the polar opposite of what she said before.  
"Of course not! Who would ever want this?" Chara gestured at herself again, then started to laugh. It had a hysterical edge to it like before, though Flowey can notice it more clearly now. "I always wanted to cause someone…anyone in humanity so much pain! Ahahaha! And now I've only caused myself more agony! Ahahahaha! And I'm still just as filthy, wretched, and hateful as before!" They grab their head again and curl up on themselves, still laughing in despair. "I can't even kill myself to make it right, because I'll just keep coming back again and again and again! The only way I could stop is if-"  
They cut themselves off. Flowey didn't like it at all.

"You could do it," Chara whispered. She sat up and stared at him with a twisted gleam of hope slowly growing in her eyes. "You could erase me." She jerked up to her knees and grabbed his stem. It took everything Flowey had to do no more than flinch. "You want to, don't you? I'm the source of all your misfortunes. Just - just wipe me from existence! Do it! You know you want to!"  
'Fucking dammit!' he thinks, struggling to keep his breath under control. 'What is with her zeroing in on my weak spots?' Slowly and carefully, he puts his leaves over Chara's hands. "Hold up, seriously? The 'source of all my misfortunes'? That's some ego trip you've got going on Chara." He starts to ease her hands off of his stem. "You're only a fraction of what's wrong with my life, so you don't get to take all the blame." A smirk blossomed on his face when Chara went still.

Then he saw the quiet disappointment on her face. Seeing that hurt a lot more than Flowey thought it would. "You aren't going to erase me, are you," she muttered, slowly loosening her grip. "Haha... I should've known. It's a better punishment to make me live with what I've done."  
"Pfft, well…you're not wrong," Flowey admits, "but that's not why I won't erase you."  
Chara averted her eyes and said nothing.  
"The fact is, I can't." He shut his eyes. "I don't know what you think you know about me from the other timelines, but...if I had that kind of power, I would have used it by now." Her shoulders slumped. "Oh. I, guess…that makes sense." She paused, then looked up at him sharply. "Wait, but you said you used a fraction of your powers. Isn't that -"  
"Chara." Flowey stared down at her for a couple of seconds, then concluded, "I'm not lying. While my Omega form's power is something else entirely, I couldn't erase."

She stared back with hazy eyes, as though he'd spoken in wingdings with no translation handy. Then she slumped against the wall, letting her hands fall away from his. Chara looked so fragile like that…like if he reached out and tapped them, they'd instantly crumble away.  
Flowey watched them for a moment, then assumed a casual, friendly demeanor. "But hey! That's a good thing, right? The human…well, Frisk that is, would really miss you if you stopped existing." He paused. "Hmm…you've got this look on your face like…like you will never share anything with her again anyway, so what's it matter?" He winked. "C'mon, bestie. You haven't even asked me what I think about your situation yet."  
"What does it matter," Chara mumbled, "I thought…" Chara trailed off for a moment."I thought I would finally never be tossed aside ever again once I had Frisk's soul. However it seems as though I was wrong."

She pulled out her soul and stared at him with dead eyes."Look at me Flowey. I'm sharing my soul. The half that's mine, is filled with the void. Frisk's half is heavily damaged, and the only thing holding it together is the LV corruption I carry from all our genocide runs." Chara placed her soul back in her chest. She stood up and leaned on the railing.  
"I don't know why she is even keeping me around. I'm obviously not good sibling. You are clearly evidence of that. And since I'm a bad sister, then I am clearly a terrible friend…or anything really. You'd probably do a better job caring for Frisk than I ever could or even did, Azzy."  
Chara slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to call him that. Flowey was shocked. He turned away and quietly spoke. "Chara…I-I know you feel really awful right now and regret your sins; I do too but… I haven't been Asriel since Frisk freed everyone. I can tell that deep down you want me to be him…but I just can't, not with the way I am now. I'm sorry Chara."

He turned back to Chara ready to say more but stopped. The air around her had changed. This Chara didn't feel like the mischievous energetic and determined sister he knew. This Chara was nothing like the one he knew…before their plan to free the monsters. No, this Chara felt solemn tired and defeated. Before he could even utter another word she chuckled and said, "I know." Tears began rolling down her rosy cheeks.  
"It's silly is it not? Despite everything…all of the pain, all of the suffering we put each other through when we died, and even after being brought back...I still want it to be you."  
Chara began to wipe her face in the hopes of getting rid of the tears. A piteous chuckled escaped from her.  
"Heh…Is it not funny? It is now I that has become the crybaby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey- "We're still inseparable after all these years. . .Right Chara?~"  
> Chara- * What a terrible conversation. . .You regret the decision made for you to leave the bathroom.*  
> {Come on you two, I won't keep it [REDACTED] the [REDACTED] time, Yeesh! Anywho, sorry for taking so long I had a ton of work to do... a skele-TON. *You hear a rimshot in the background* From here on out it'll be slow going. Sorry [not sorry!] But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy, in fact see what little references you can find throughout the story and tell me in the comments what you think they're from!! (o^w^o) }  
> {Till the next chapter,}  
> {. . .}  
> {ALWAYS STAY DETERMINED!!!}


	4. Chara…Don't You have Anything Better to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence fell over Chara and Flowey as they both gazed down at the city's night life. Flowey glanced at her quietly asking, "Hey Chara, do…do you hate me?" She stood silently making him look about restlessly. His attention snapped to her as she spoke up. "I can't tell. A part of me wants to, since you got us both killed that day." She sunk to the ground. "But...I can't. You say you're not him anymore, that you're just a soulless vessel and yet, despite everything, I can tell…"She paused, "It's still you. And since you were the first person to care for me Azzy…how could I ever hate you?" Black filled her eyes as tears slipped from them. "I find myself going in circles for why I hate you and why I can't. It's so confusing and overwhelming." Her head buzzed like radio playing only white noise and static. Her mind ached from the activity. She thrust her palm against her head from a sudden migraine and gripped a picket tightly. It groaned, warping from the stress. A minute passed before she let go. Sweat dripped from her brow. 'Odd, was I always this strong before I died?' Chara let her mind drift. She had barely been alive for nine hours, yet she was already exhausted. Chara closed her eyes welcoming a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Look! The future! It is here!!}  
> Chara: *"Why am I here again? I don't even like doing these."*  
> {Because…}  
> Chara: *"Why do I have this feeling you're about to-"*  
> {I've told why be-FOUR this chapter! You're my favorite CHARActer!}  
> Chara: *"…"*  
> {*points double finger guns at Chara* 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!!}  
> Chara: *"I hate everything you just did and I'm going to kill you."*  
> {Oh my precious Chara…*grins evilly unsettling Chara*}  
> {I know you could use the 'LOVE' but sadly…}  
> Chara: *( ರ ~ ರ)*  
> {[<3 ACT] <3*Flirt}  
> {You've already killed me with how sharp that outfit looks on you! (σ ° з ˂̵)σ~♡}  
> Chara: *(ಠ,_ಠ)*  
> {(" °ω°) - "uuuuh"}  
> Chara: *"I'm done!"*  
> Chara: *throws hands up "I am fucking done, have fun with the story you weirdo." starts leaving*  
> {*chases after* "Hey wait!! It wasn't that bad!"}  
> {*pauses* "Oh! I've gotta get Chara real quick!! In the mean time see if you can find the obvious Undertale references I've made among others! When you find one, comment about it, or tell me why you like the story so far! See you at the bottom!" (o＾ω＾o)}  
> {*resumes chasing Chara*}

Frisk blearily cracked open an eyelid noting that her lump of a husband was no longer in bed with her. 'He must've gone to the lobby to snag something from the continental breakfast.' She rolled over and glanced at the clock on the little nightstand. It was nine fifteen in the morning. As she sat up she groaned at her body's soreness from an eventful night. 'Funny…I'm a bit disappointed he's not here, because I am definitely hungry for something other than just breakfast.' Frisk felt out Sans with their soul bond and sultrily thought to herself. 'Better hurry back Sansy, otherwise I might not be in the mood at all.' Shamelessly, she stretched her arms letting the sheets fall from her bare form. Her limbs cracked and popped as she stood up still trying to loosen up any stiff muscles. When she grabbed the comforter to make the bed, she uncovered the remains of the footboard broken and on the floor. In that moment the color of her face would have been the envy of ketchup everywhere. 'We weren't really that rough…were we? There's just no way…but, it would explain that sound when we used that one position…' She shook her head banishing the thoughts of last night. Once the bed had been made, she went looking for Chara in the hotel room. Frisk peeked into the bathroom in her search to find Chara. Realizing that she wasn't in the bathroom, Frisk went to the sink and began to brush her teeth. She spat out the remnants of toothpaste when she heard the soft click of a door closing. She grinned to herself thinking it was Sans. A slight panic washed over her when she cracked the door open slightly. It was Chara, and she was headed to bathroom with a towel in her hand…nude. Frisk frantically looked around an escape when an idea suddenly came to her.

Chara was tired and needed some time to think. That damn partner stealing skeleton had rudely awoken her when he retrieved Flowey earlier. In the end they both had been soaked by the time he left the balcony. She stood up and gazed through the glass door. She silently slid it open and entered the empty room. Chara removed the clothes Frisk gave her and grabbed a towel for the shower. When she approached the door she could have sworn she heard someone in there but she wasn't quite sure. When she opened it, an expression of ire grew as her right eye twitched at the sight before her. There laying languidly on her side with nothing more than a towel carelessly draped over her, was Frisk. Chara's brow rose when Frisk seductively turned on the jacuzzi's jets and sultrily spoke. "Hey there, partner. Would you 'Chara' bit if I asked you to try and draw me like those French girls?"  
Chara slowly inhaled and exhaled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Frisk, first things first, you are married to Sans…that does not mean you are Sans…" She spat his name as she continued. "Second of all, I do not find your puns, dumb antics, and flirting amusing at all. So please…either get out or stay quiet. Right now, I just want to relax."  
Frisk wrapped herself up in her towel. "O-oh, I was going to shower but since you want to be alone…" Chara rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist. Frisk yelped as she began falling backwards. Suddenly she felt her arm get tugged. Frisk flailed her arms as she attempted to catch herself in the hopes of fixing her balance. A smirk grew on Chara's face, as she was well aware of Frisk's dilemma. Using Frisk's unstable center of mass, she pulled Frisk's arm. This sent her into motion as she careened right into the warm steaming water. Chara entered the water, removing her towel, as Frisk came up spluttering for air. Frisk wiped her eyes of excess water and heard Chara say, "That's for flirting with me." Frisk spluttered, turning to berate Chara. Momentarily she was stunned by a sharp pain in her nose. She waited for Frisk to turn and quickly flicked her nose. "And that… is for everything else." Frisk snapped out of her stupor and opened her mouth to speak but was shocked into silence. She hadn't noticed Chara when got into the water as well. Frisk's face burned a vibrant red as she immediately sank down to her shoulders in the water. She was frantically trying to keep her gaze anywhere else but Chara. Chara noticed how embarrassed Frisk was and smirked. "What's the matter, 'paarrt~neerr'?" She dragged out the one word as she leaned closer and whispered in Frisk's ear. "See something you like?" Frisk choked as she tried to find the words to retort. "I-I-I!…Yo-you!!…Th-that wasn- I m-mean I-I-AACK!!!" Frisk sunk deeper into the water letting it come up to her nose. "What's wrong? The great 'flirt-master' Frisk, can't handle getting flirted with?" Frisk got up to retort. Realizing her mistake, she screeched sinking back into the water. Baffled, Chara asked. "Seriously what's wrong with you? You're the one who flirted the entire Underground, you hit on moldsmals…MOLDSMALS for Pete's sake! Not to mention I've been stuck with you since you fell into the Underground, so you should be used to a lack of privacy. I mean really, didn't you ever share a bath with your family before?" A hurt expression as she turned away and shook her head. "No…well, not for a long time. My parents always seemed busy so they never had the opportunity to have another child, so you know…no siblings. I know they helped me wash my hair when I was too young to do it myself. Once I got older they taught me how to wash my hair. They were very focused on work and raising me. They often had a difficult time balancing between the two. Sadly, they passed in an unfortunate accident." Chara moved away from Frisk. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something uncomfortable." "No…no. It's okay, I know they loved me a lot and I loved them too. I will always miss them but now, but I have my new family that loves me just as much." Frisk grinned at Chara as she spoke fondly of her parents memory. Chara turned away and looked down at her hands. As bad memories tried to surface, a nauseating sensation began to settle in the pit of her stomach. She pushed them to the back of her mind as they sat in silence for a bit. Soon Chara spoke up again trying to break the quietness "Frisk, is…is there something I clean my hair with? I can't seem to find anything." "Sure, just hold on a second." Frisk rose a bit out of the water reaching for the shampoo she had brought along. Once she grabbed it she turned to pass it to Chara but she caught sight of something that made her feel ill. Chara's back was exposed to her as she continued searching. There were dozens of dark pink scars marring her back, each seemed to cross another at some point. The image burned itself in Frisk's mind as she silently stood in shock. 'Chara…what happened to you? Who would even do such an awful thing and…why?' Frisk reached out to touch one of the scars but hesitated. She decided against it, since it would likely be unpleasant for Chara. As she pulled her hand away the tip of her fingers faintly brushed against the largest one. Chara froze at the sensation of someone touching her back. The dam blocking out distant violent memories of her childhood, broke. The present was blending with her past. She could hear them…she could see them. Villagers surrounded her, they were shouting at her. The closest ones were her grandparents, leading the mob with smug faces. As they slowly closed in around her something snapped. In a split second, Frisk found herself slammed back into the tub's edge. She gazed up at Chara who had pinned by her throat as she hysterically shouted something in Russian. Her pupils had shrunken to pinpricks as her eyes wildly stared through her. Frisk gently grabbed Chara's wrists and calmly rasped. "It's okay, you're okay. See? I wouldn't hurt you Chara, I would never harm anyone. See, you're safe." Chara blinked once, twice, and let go. Her mind muddled from the fear. Her hand slammed against her temple from a sudden intense migraine. She stumbled out of the bath moving as quickly as she could to the toilet. She sat hunched over as her stomach churned trying to expel anything. Chara retched up bile since she hadn't eaten anything. Once the nausea passed, she rested against the wall. "Chara!!" Frisk rushed over when she slumped against the wall. She was about to call for help when Chara spoke up. "Frisk, I'm fine…well…I think I am. But now that I feel like shit, I will probably need some help washing my hair. If you are willing, would you mind assisting me, Frisk." She nodded and helped her back into the tub. Frisk poured the shampoo onto her hand and told Chara to turn around. She gently began to lather up the soap as she started talking. "You know, my mother used to wash my hair when I was five. It was something I always looked forward to because it meant I got to spend time with her. It's funny how you can miss the little things the most. Okay, can you lean back in the water so I can wash out the suds?" Chara didn't move. "Chara, are you alright?" Frisk noticed she was trembling a bit. "…Chara?" "You're lucky." "What?" Chara turned and whispered. "You're lucky you know. You got to have a childhood you can be fond of. Whether it's because of friends or family, I wish I could say the same about mine." Chara dunked under the water as Frisk stood there stunned for a moment. When Chara broke the surface again Frisk quietly whispered to her. "I'm sorry." Chara paused for a moment, then she rolled her eyes trying to brush aside the topic. "Tch, there's nothing to be sorry for Frisk, you're not the reason my life was fucked up. So you don't have to worry about it." Still no one should suffer as a child. I wish I could have done something." Chara chuckled at her earnest sympathy. "Frisk, you didn't even exist when I was first alive so you don't have to get all bothered about it. Just think the way Sans does." Frisk snapped her fingers as an earlier thought popped back in mind. "Oh! Speaking of Sans, I just remembered something. Any fighting between you and my husband is strictly prohibited. He too, is also under this rule so you don't have to worry about him starting something." Chara scoffed as she wrapped herself with a towel that had been hanging on a hook. "Fine, I don't care. However if he does start anything…I'll finish it." As Chara started to leave the bathroom, she heard Frisk say in terrifying stern voice. "No, you won't…" She turned to object but the calm and burning look Frisk had stopped her dead in her tracks. It put Sans's genocide face to shame. "Because if anyone starts anything…and I don't care who…" Frisk opened her eyes and even though one was only visible Chara could feel both of them locked onto her. "I will be finishing it for everyone…" Frisk walked over to her closing the gap between them. "Do I make myself…clear?" Chara had a hard time swallowing a lump as she desperately tried to say something. "I said, Do…I…Make…My…Self…Clear?" She briskly nodded as she broke into a cold sweat. Frisk closed her eyes and smiled as her pleasant tone returned. "Good! I won't tolerate any fighting during my honeymoon. Now go get dressed, it's my turn to have the bathroom to myself." She shoved Chara out and swiftly locked the door. Chara's body was on auto pilot as she put on the clothes Frisk had given her. She was still mulling over what just happened. 'How does she do that? How does Frisk, a god damn pacifist with absolutely no LV at all, manage to be more terrifying than any of the boss monsters in a true genocide run?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Frisk yell at her from the bathroom. "One more thing I forgot to mention Chara!" She stood still waiting for Frisk to continue. "We're all going to a popular zoo later, and you ARE going Chara…no exceptions!! So be ready to leave when get dressed!" Chara scoffed as she spoke. "Ugh, fine I don't care. You don't have to treat me like a child!" She stood silently waiting when what Frisk said fully sunk in. Groaning she flopped onto floor. 'Great now I have to spend time around humans and the smiley trash. This is going to be a painfully long day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ok*huff huff* no one freak out but…}  
> {I lost sight of Chara *huff puff* as I was trying to catch her}  
> {When I find her I'll post the next chapter… which may take a while, sorry.}  
> {But in the mean time Frisk will stand here and answer questions. Bye!! *abruptly bolts*}  
> Frisk: …  
> Frisk: ( ￣ - ￣ ს)  
> Frisk: *you continue to stand awkwardly wondering what to do*  
> Frisk: ( ￣ ~￣ ს) <[・・・]  
> Frisk: *you decide to try something*[♡ACT]  
> Frisk: ♡*Flirt  
> Frisk: (σ ￣з￣ )σ ~♡


End file.
